


История о том, до чего доводит бессонница

by Ereni



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereni/pseuds/Ereni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний акт спасения мира вымотал даже железного Капитана Америку. Наверное, вымотал. Потому что Капитан не пьет, и другого объяснения этой сцене нет и быть не может. Хотя нет - может. У Тони белая горячка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	История о том, до чего доводит бессонница

Началась эта история с того, что Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп и тому подобное, а также чемпион по уговариванию себя любимого в чем угодно, усердно повторял себе, как он ненавидит злобных захватчиков. Всю эту чертову нечисть, лезущую на молодой, слабо защищенный мир как мухи на...  
Звучало фальшиво. Совершенно никак не звучало, честно говоря. Увы, несмотря ни на что, прямо сейчас он всем им был весьма благодарен.  
Если бы не они - когда бы он еще увидел такое зрелище?  
Последний акт спасения мира вымотал даже железного Капитана Америку. Наверное, вымотал. Потому что Капитан не пьет, и другого объяснения этой сцене нет и быть не может. Хотя нет - может. У Тони белая горячка. Поскольку он-то как раз пьет, после таких драк - особенно.  
Да, точно. Это галлюцинация. Очень обаятельная галлюцинация... нет, не то слово. Точнее было бы и-де-аль-на-я.  
С какого Локи Стива Роджерса могло потянуть на кухню в одной футболке и носках?  
Не то, чтобы Старк возражал, разумеется. Просто было любопытно, стоит Джарвису вызывать санитаров, или само пройдет? То есть, санитаров в любом случае даже на порог бы не пустили - но сам принцип! Сам факт осознания проблемы!  
Роджерс наклонился, ища что-то в холодильнике. Футболка задралась выше, белоснежные носки плотно обтянули тугие икры. Кожа в контрасте с белой тканью казалась смуглой, и под ней сдвинулись, напрягаясь, литые мышцы. Роджерс наклонился еще ниже, ягодицы раздвинулись - немного, совсем чуть-чуть, даже меньше чем обычно расходятся у нагнувшегося едва не к самому полу человека.  
Старк булькнул.  
Миг - и Роджерс уже стоял к нему лицом. Самая мужская часть тела выразительно качнулась. Тони снова булькнул и не спеша оценил открывшийся вид целиком. К и без того впечатляющей картине добавились взъерошенные волосы, сонный, расфокусированный взгляд, смаргивающие светлые ресницы и румянец.  
Оставалось только вздохнуть и опустошить свой стакан.  
\- Старк? Я тебя не заметил, - Стив снова повернулся к холодильнику. Как будто так и надо. Тони оценил список возникших вопросов. Случайный выбор, как и положено, пал на самый неудачный:  
\- Что ты там ищешь?  
\- Молоко, - откликнулся национальный герой тоном маленького послушного мальчика. - У тебя нет молока?  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Тони. - Трусы надеть забыл. Меня не увидел. Молоко... Кэ-эп. Ты заболел.  
Кэп в ответ выпрямился, захлопнул холодильник и прислонился лбом к закрытой дверце.  
\- Точно заболел? - растерянно поинтересовался Тони.  
\- Вообще-то меня здесь нет, - пробормотал Стив Роджерс холодильнику. - Вообще-то я на самом деле сплю.  
\- А, - понятливо покивал Тони. - Понимаю. Бывает. Вообще-то я тоже. Я собственно всегда так сплю. Только никто не верит. А у меня даже сны. Сейчас вот, например, как наяву вижу твою голую задницу....  
Под тканью футболки на миг четче прорисовался рельеф мускулов. Стив вздохнул.  
\- Старк... дай молока, а? Теплого. И можешь издеваться сколько хочешь. Даже ... фотографировать... я не знаю. Неважно. Спать хочу.  
\- А фотографию подпишешь?  
\- Угу.  
\- А потрогать дашь?  
\- Угу... что?  
\- Да уж не фотографию.  
Роджерс отвернулся от холодильника и посмотрел на Старка таким взглядом, что тот в кое-то веки действительно почувствовал себя скотиной.  
Ну не мог он отказать такому Стиву. Полуголому, часто моргающему Стиву, который искренне не находит в себе силы на чтение морали. Даже взглядом. Да, Стив Роджерс был чемпионом Осуждающих Гневных Взглядов, Которые Совершенно Не Действовали На Тони Старка... но не сегодня.  
Всегда смотрел бы, как сейчас. Толку больше было бы. Определенно. Хотя голая задница тоже производила эффект. Смысл отрицать-то? Тони тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Джарвис?  
Нехорошо, конечно, ревновать к пакету молока. Но Нежный Взгляд Стива Роджерса был даже круче Взгляда Обиженного. Если бы суровый Капитан всего лишь пообещал Старку такой взгляд в отдаленном будущем, тот бы за одну возможность!...  
Тони с чувством, близким к умилению обдумывал идею Нежных Взглядов Стива и своих действий в ответ на оные, когда обнаружилось, что Стив давно и прочно испарился. Вместе со своими взглядами, задницей, футболкой, носками и молоком.  
\- А еще мистер справедливость, - горестно объявил Тони потолку. - Хоть бы спасибо сказал.  
\- Осмелюсь заметить, - вкрадчиво проговорил Джарвис, - что Капитан Роджерс вынес вам свою благодарность.  
\- Да? - с искренним любопытством спросил Тони. - А что я сказал?  
\- При всем уважении, сэр, изданный вами звук расшифровке не поддался.  
\- Понятно. Бывает... бывает, да.  
Оставалось только наполнить стакан своим собственным снотворным. А потом выпить его.  
"Ничего", - думал Тони Старк, засыпая на какой-то горизонтальной поверхности, которая, если повезет, утром окажется кроватью. - "Ничего. Зато будет фотография. С подписью! Не будь я Тони Старк!"

Фотографию с камеры видеонаблюдения он действительно сделал. А потом стер все записи о происшествии, ревниво надеясь, что подобная сцена больше не повторится... там, где ее сможет увидеть кто-то еще.  
А потом пошел за подписью. Но это уже была совсем другая история.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинкфест на заявку: Тони/Стив. Кинк - Роджерс в одних белых носках и футболке. И все.


End file.
